Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a fish attracting lamp device for attracting aquatic organisms.
Description of the Prior Art
Organisms with positive phototaxis will be affected by ambient light and move toward the direction of light Source. Fish attracting lamp is such a device used to attract aquatic organisms by taking advantage of phototaxis.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fish attracting lamp, which comprises a rod 10 having a fixing end 11 fixed to a fishing boat or ship, another end of the rod 10 stands upright on the fishing ship, and a plurality of lamps 12 provided on the rod 10 produce light beams to attract aquatic organisms. To improve the efficiency of attracting fish, the lamps 12 are usually high power lamps.
However, high power lamps always come with high requirement of heat dissipation, because insufficient heat dissipation always reduces the illuminating efficiency and even damages the lamps 12. The heat dissipation of conventional fish attracting lamp is only exposing the lamps 12 directly to ambient air which takes away the heat of the lamps 12 automatically. However, heat dissipation through ambient air is not good enough, which results in a low heat dissipation of the fish attracting lamp.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.